Foul play
by NaruSasu.apple
Summary: When Naruto, who comes from a wealthy family of politicians, falls in love with a waiter, with no degree or an image of perfection that is so necessary for the brutal world of politics, he and Sasuke will have to fight for their love. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my very first fic and I really have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing. I know my writing isn't as perfect but I'm doing it anyway. How is a person supposed to know how bad he is until he at least gives it a shot. I love NaruSasu sooo much and have read mostly any fic I came across, but now that I can't seem to find many new ones I'm giving it a go myself. I reaaaaaaaly really hope at least someone will like it…

Note : The plot is set in a normal modern time, there are no ninja and no super powers. There are also no men or women, but instead seme and uke. Both male or female can be seme or uke. The most usual pairing is still malexfemale but it is perfectly normal for men to be ukes and able to bear children too.

The Uchiha massacre never happened and Naruto still has a family ( including his older brother Kyuubi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he and every other character in my story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Foul play

* * *

"I'm going to kill Kiba", an 21 year old Naruto Uzumaki cursed as he ran up the steps of Konoha university.

Last night Kiba convinced Naruto to go out for some fun »for an hour only«, which naturally turned into a wild all night partying. When Naruto woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, he thought that he at least wasn't the only one going to get in trouble for being late in class. It was only then that the dog boy thought it would be an appropriate time to tell him that all his classes were cancelled. The only thing stopping Naruto from strangling Kiba-or himself- was the fact that it would only make him even more late for class.

He reached the classroom 20 minutes after class started. Knocking, he hoped Asuma-sensei was late or in a good mood. This class was important, he was a mess as it was, always a minute or two late, forgetting to do the assignments and being too loud in class.

'Please, please don't be here yet, I really don't need this shit right now' he thought as he entered the classroom.

All head turned around and he was suddenly the centre of attention. "Ah, Mr Uzumaki late again are we?" Asuma smirked looking at him.

Naruto mentally cursed himself and choked out "Sorry Asuma-sensei, I over slept.. I .. uh. Had an urgent family.. thing last night.." saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Really? I don't think I would call getting death drunk a family activity. So, by all means, please come back when you're ready to start being serious," with that he returned to his lesson. naruto scowled. 'Was he that easy to read?'

He left promising a long, painful death to the dog lover. Living in a family of politicians, doctors and lawyers he didn't want to be the black sheep of the family, or the even blacker sheep then the already was. He was loyal, honest and a person who put a lot on trust and fair play so the brutal world of politics his family was involved in didn't fit him well. Rather, he decided to join the Konoha police department. He was in his third year and it was important to get good grades.

Sighing, he decided there was no use dwelling further more on the topic, only hoping his dad wouldn't find out. Since he didn't have time for breakfast before, and there were still more than 3 hours till his next class, he strolled through campus to find a nice place to eat. He stopped by a nice looking coffee shop by the Konoha lake.

The lake was always crowded in the summers since Konoha didn't lie near the sea. He and his friends practically lived there during the scorching summer days and knew all the good spots. But he had never been here before and decided to give it a try.

He sat in a cubicle overlooking the lake feeling kind of lonely. He was a big people's person, always surrounded by friends, easily charming everyone around him with his bubbly personality -or make them hate him. He was one of those people you either really, really love or hate.

It was still early morning and since most people were working, the place was quite empty. There was only one waiter, who was just talking to an elderly couple a few cubicles away. They looked happy even after an entire lifetime together. After his break up with Sakura, his girlfriend of three years, he didn't really believe in endless love anymore. She ended it in their first year of university, saying she just didn't feel the spark between them anymore. They stayed friends, but Naruto always thought they would get back together. When she started dating Lee it came as a shock. He eventually moved on and was now happy for them, but it was still a pretty bad blow for his confidence that Sakura chose Lee of all people over him.

He opened his laptop to start working, when the waiter came over. "Welcome to the Coffe Cup. Sir, what would you like to order?" At that Naruto looked up and stared dumbfounded. The waiter had blueblackish hair, pale skin and big dark eyes you could get lost in. He was lean, with a bit of muscle, not overly tall, a few inches shorter than Naruto. He looked like he was his age more or less.

Naruto could fell his heart racing and his mind turning to mush. It was a long time since he genuinely liked someone. 'So beautiful.'

His nametag said "Sasuke". 'Sassssssuke', Naruto thought how perfect it would sound whispering, moaning, screaming it in bed, 'No, no, stupid brain, stop thinking that!'

"Sir?" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto bolted into reality, saying "Am, What?", it was only then that he realised he was openly staring with his mouth open.

"What would you like to order?" Sasuke repeated a bit slower, looking impatient. He hid it well though, something probably polished out with experience.

"Toast and a cup of white coffee, please".

Smiling slightly Sasuke quickly wrote it down and said: "Coming right up".

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto had to fight the ever building urge to slam his head to the table. 'I'm such an idiot, and I actually wonder why no girl ever likes me. Idiot, idiot. Ugh.'

Looking at Sasuke who was fixing their meals at the counter, he sighed 'Gorgeous'.

He tried to go back to work, but instead found himself googling »How to impress your crush?« on the internet.

* * *

TBC

Soo there's the first chapter ;) I hope someone likes it.. anybody? Please please if anybody would review it vould mean the world to me..

Sasuke's a bit OCC…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you all. This is my first story and I was really nervous—I hoped to get maybe one or two reviews, so when I got 7 (! Yaay!) I was literally jumping up and down in my room. I know that 7 is not that much, but it's more than enough for me. :3

I'm sorry I haven't updated in soo long, school was tough, but I worked my ass off and now I can write again…

Note: The plot is set in a normal modern time, there are no ninja and no super powers. There are also no men or women, but instead seme and uke. Both male or female can be seme or uke. The most usual pairing is still malexfemale but it is perfectly normal for men to be ukes and able to bear children too.

The Uchiha massacre never happened and Naruto still has a family (including his older brother Kyuubi)

" talking

' thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he and every other character in my story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Crush

* * *

In the evening, Naruto returned home completely beat. In the Coffee Cup he found himself completely frozen when Sasuke returned with his meal. He stuttered a thank you, all of his brilliant quotes and pick-up lines forgotten in the instant he laid his eyes on Sasuke again.

And some were good! There were some horribly re-used ones like » You from Tennessee? Cuz, you're the only ten I see« or »Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? « or the worst » I wish you were a door, so I could bang you all day«. But there were some sweet ones…

Most of the internet dating sites advised a confident, but definitively NOT arrogant approach, a before carefully chosen conversation topic and a quick &easy way out. To him striking conversation came with ease, so being instructed how to talk seemed silly and confusing. He tried just making conversation, but every time Sasuke came to view, just couldn't get his mind to work.

It really wasn't that hard of a decision to skip his next class, 'Who needs History anyway?' and staying there for a few hours more, quite successfully pretending to be working at his laptop most of the time. He would have probably stayed even longer, if it wasn't Friday.

Every Friday evening he had a family dinner. It was tradition. He usually looked forward to it, but today time to leave came far too quickly. When Sasuke handed him his receipt their hands lightly touched and Naruto was still in heaven all the way while he drove to his parents' house. He couldn't get Sasukes small smile when he waved him good-bye, out of his mind. He felt like jumping around and NEVER ever washing his hand again.

He stopped in front of a large gate that shielded his home from any unwanted guests, such as robbers, assassins… but mostly from all the photographers. After stretching out of the window to type in the right security code, he entered and parked his car in a small parking lot just by the gate. He stepped outside, shivering as he felt the cold winter air and hurried towards his childhood home.

A sidewalk led to their villa, rows of hundreds of years old linden trees planted on its sides. It was just a three minute walk, but the peace and quiet it offered gave him time to think and calm down. But as he walked on the path covered with a thick blanket of snow, all he could think of was Sasuke.

_Their place was huge. It had a villa, a pond so big; it was practically a lake, a tennis field, basketball court, indoor pool, sauna and a Jacuzzi. It also had a room just 'for the boys' with a huge TV screen, punching bag, a PC, all the latest games, a pool table and a fridge; once filled with candy and ramen, now with beer(and ramen). _

_Most of all, it had the privacy they so desperately wanted._

_His father became a U.S. congressman when he was 4. They moved here when he was 7, because the pressure became too great as his father's influence and power grew. And as their influence grew, so did the mass of reporters hoping to get the latest spoof about the Namikaze family. They were ruthless, circling them like vultures. None couldn't reach them behind the giant walls,though and this place became the families safe haven, where they could calm down and relax. _

_They lived in luxury most of their lives and they always had to be an image of perfection. They were a perfect, classic family that put a lot on old values. Or they had to be, at least to the public eye. And to some point they were, but no one is perfect, them being no exception. Keeping up the perfect image was hard and in time it took its toll on their family._

_His parents always acted calmly, politely in public, representing a good marriage and a family everyone wanted to be part of. In private their parents tried to live and be as normal as possible. They would always keep a day free every week and spent it with just the four of them. Minato would play sports with the boys, Kushina told the best goodnight stories and their grandparents, being freaky as they were, always made them laugh. Minato and Kushina tried not to spoil their children and to simplify life as much as possible, but some things just couldn't be changed._

_Since the kids grew up, the family activities lessened and changed, but they were always a tight family and did their best to still see each other on a regular basis._

Reaching the villa Naruto was greeted by Kakashi. 'Am I that late?' he thought as he jogged towards him.

_Kakashi was sort of a butler, gardener and a private consultant for their family. He worked for them ever since they moved here and was probably going to stick by their side till the end. He was kind of an uncle to Naruto and Kyuubi, always a part of their family activities and family yearly pictures. _

_Those pictures meant more to Naruto than everything else among his belongings. They showed their love for each other, their growth and all the challenges they overcame. The first was made the day Minato and Kushina; Naruto's and Kyuubi's parents got married and were now repeated every year on their anniversary. For the first three years it was just the newlyweds and their grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. In the fourth year Kyuubi was born, and four years after Kyuubi, Naruto followed. Later, Kakashi and Iruka joined them, and for the last 5 years Sakura had become newest addition, with the exception of the year they broke up._

_She reappeared again the year after that, becoming sort-of an "adopted" family member. Naruto and Sakura were now best friends, sharing everything; Kyuubi looked at her as a little cousin, Kushina and Minato almost like a real daughter. _

_Iruka was a tutor, a housekeeper and "mother hen" of the family, always taking take of them and giving them someone they could talk to. Just like Kakashi; Sakura and Iruka were considered a part of the family._

_Naruto, being in the spotlights since he could remember, had an easier time coping with everything than Kyuubi. For Kyuubi adjusting was hard, and in time it became even harder. _

_He was a difficult child. He remembered how it was like to be able to go and play in the playground with all the other kids without body guards, how it was to be able to make new friends on his own, not having to spend time with those who their parents thought were appropriate company for him. He remembered going to school and being just another student, not someone who was either privileged or judged for who his parents were. He saw other kids having so much more freedom and always having fun carefree. He wanted that and started resisting his parents more and more as he grew up. _

_At eighteen Kyuubi became a gold mine for the tabloids. Drunk pictures of him at wild parties, accompanied with girls and/or boys dressed to barely cover anything flooded the internet. For quite some time his behaviour only got worse, but after he and his best friend Kisame caused an accident drunk driving and injuring two people, reality hit him hard. He stopped drinking, smoking and focused solemnly on his studies. He didn't go out partying anymore and re-united himself with his family, especially Naruto._

Hugging Kakashi, Naruto then followed him into the villa and they joined the others in the dining room. It was brightly lit and filled with pleasant chatter. Jiraiya, Iruka and Sakura were conversating, while Tsunade was passed out with her head on the table. Kyuubi and Minato were nowhere to be seen, but he could clearly hear his mothers excited voice coming from the kitchen.

He sat down next to Sakura. He'd always sitten at this spot since he could remember. As a couple Sakura logically always sat beside him, and right now they didn't really see the need to change the current seating order.

Sakura jumped from shock when Naruto plopped down beside her, effectunally spilling her drink all over her shirt and shrieking at Naruto "Naruto, gosh, I didn't see you there!" He flinched, but recovered quickly.

"Sorry Sakura, oh crap, that looks expensive," he said looking at the dark liquid spreading trough her shirt. "I promise I'll buy you a new one."

"Nah, don't worry, it's fake anyway, I bought it for 1.99$ andddd I got to meet this cute looking guy who asked me for my number while buying it," she giggled twirling a lock of her hair.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "So, I'm guessing you've just accidentaly forgotten you were dating Lee, right?"

"Ha Ha." Sakura bit out, over-emphasizing the sillables. "I love Lee, I would never cheat on him. But you know the rule, »Look, but don't touch«. It's good to see I've still got it."

Suddenly there was a loud thunk in the kitchen and Granny Tsunade stirred awake with a loud hiccup. Noticing her grandson she shouted "YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!". Hiccuping again, she glanced around the room. With the effects of the alcohol weavering she then procceded to gulp down what seemed to be another half a bottle of sake. Meanwhile grandpa Jiraiya just sat and laughed "He must have been banging some witty hot chick on the way here."

"Jiraiya!" Sakura and Iruka shouted in unison. Jiraiya just continued laughing "Well, it could be true. In fact, it should be true. He's twenty-one, ain't no better time for that."

Turning to Naruto, he continued "Now, listen up kid. Fuck a lot of women. Not one woman, but a lot of women. Soon you'll be old and reminiscing the days when you could of had anyone you wanted. This is your time, so use it good, don't you even think of settling down. That's bull shit."

"Naruto, don't listen to him," Iruka stated deciding to stop the old man. By now Naruto was tomato-red in the face, Sakura was barely containing her anger and granny Tsunade was laughing her ass off. Jiraiya just continued staring at Naruto and repeated: "Fuck a lot of women."

A moment later Kushina's shouts were heard from the kitchen: "Jiraiya! Hey Jiraiya!" and the room suddenly fell silent.

Every gaze turned to Jiraiya, giving him the _what-have-you-done-now_ look, followed by Tsunade muttering "Idiot". The old man swallowed nervously, before Kushina burst into the room after not receiving a reply.

"Jiraiya? Ah, there you are," she said smiling as she immediately spotted him. "I was just wondering if you heard anything from Naruto, about when he will be coming home. The food is ready." At that she spotted her youngest son sitting by Sakura's side and a giant smile spread on her face.

"Oh, hi sweetheart! I didn't see you there. Silly me," she exclaimed as she went to kiss her son on the cheek. "I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" she then asked him as she already began setting up the table.

Naruto grinned and answered "Awesome."

Finishing the preparations Kushina said: "Sakura, darling would you mind fetching Kyuubi?" When Sakura left to get him, Kushina continued: "I'll go get our food, so everybody stay put. I'll be right back," and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now that was close," smiled Jiraiya.

Sakura and Kyuubi joined them and soon after Kushina reappeared from the kitchen with a plate full of potatoes and steak. Naruto swallowed down the saliva building up in his throat, and asked "Mom, where's dad? I mean, shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, your father's just finishing some last touches on his work. He'll be down in a few minutes, but we should start before the food gets cold," she said as she placed the plate in the centre of the table.

With his father running for governor this year all the work that had to be done seemed never ending. Understanding the pressure his father was under, Naruto just shrugged and proceeded to chit-chat with everyone around the table.

* * *

Minato was working in his home office. Piling up some documents, he flew through his speech for their local hospital. Smiling he set it down 'Perfect'. He worked hard for years and now it all came down to this. Everything had to be perfect. He couldn't mess this up.

He and Orochimaru from the Sound district were the only ones running for governor. Orochimaru was a dangerous enemy and it worried Minato greatly.

He was a creep, arrested for assault, treason, black-mail, rape, pedophilia and robbery multiple times, but was never convicted. The man was rich; always hiring top-notch lawyers that somehow managed to find loop holes in the law. Subsequently all charges against him had to be dropped.

At this point Orochimarus popularity has hit rock bottom; at least it seemed so at the moment. But whatever odds were against him, he always somehow managed to come on top. He lied, cheated and exploited every possible option to win, never leaving any accusing evidence.

He had people loyal only to him planted on high ranks and many sources giving him all needed information to destroy his enemies. And Orochimaru would destroy them. He had absolutely no restrictions or remorse and would certainly do anything to be governor.

Lost in thought Minato almost didn't hear the phone ringing. "Minato Namikaze speaking, how may I help you?"

"Good day, Mr. Namikaze. This is Danzo Shimura, president of Konoha Police University. You're just the person I was hoping to get…"

* * *

The food was good, the atmosphere was good and everybody was laughing, when Minato came storming down the stairs screaming: "Naruto!"

Every gaze was suddenly directed towards him as Minato reappeared in the doorway flush red in the face. "You were thrown out of class? Dammit, Naruto! The elections are in a year, people will use everything they can against me! As if that isn't enough, you then go and skip school altogether! I can just see the tabloids writing off on this."

"Dad, I just overslept! It happens to everyone! And then, since I missed my first class I just thought…" Minato cut him off: "You thought what? That it was okay to just skip the rest of your classes? You know Konoha University is very strict! You know that they don't tolerate skipping! You knew all that and still did it! "

"I didn't think it would matter that much. It's was just one day!" Naruto defended himself. "No, you're right, you didn't think! That's the problem! Think about the consequences of your actions for once, you could have cost me my victory!"

At that Naruto didn't say anymore. The building up rage was slowly dissipating. It shouldn't have mattered. No one else was pressured this much. He was an adult, he knew to take care of himself. He wasn't a child for years now. But once the campaign was involved, he was threaded no more than a moody teenager at best. Hadn't he proved to his parents they could trust him over and over again? But... his father had worked too hard for this for too long. He didn't want to be the one to mess this up.

The room went silent. Minato slowly sat down and sighed: "Look, Naruto, I didn't mean it to come out that harsh." Looking at his sons he continued: "I know the pressure I'm putting you both under, but please do this for your mother and me."

Kushina went to her husband and kissed him on the cheek saying: "I'll go make you some chamomile tea dear," turning to her boys she said: "I know it's hard and that you want more freedom, but just think about all the good things. You've met the president and you've got to see some of the world greatest sights before you were even of legal age. Don't you think all that is worth just coming to class every day and maintaining average grades?" She then turned and left to get the tea.

The rest of the evening was finished in silence.

* * *

'Home, sweet home,' thought Naruto as he opened his front door. He was engulfed in warmth and after discarding his shoes and jacket, he moved down the hall towards the living room. He then threw himself on the couch, covering himself with a blanket, hoping to warm up. 'Finally.'

Hearing some noises, Kiba, his roommate and best friend, popped up in doorway. "Naruto, oh, it's just you. Idiot! You scared the crap out of me. I mean you're never quiet. EVER! I thought someone broke in or something," he said laughing.

Seeing his friend wasn't responding, he asked more seriously: "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm fine, just had a bad day, I guess," muttered Naruto. He felt like shit, he disappointed his family, endangered the whole campaign and he hadn't even talked to Sasuke. "He doesn't even know my name."

"What?" said Kiba, looking at Naruto weirdly. It was only then that Naruto realized he said it out loud. "Uh, nothing. Forget it." "Yeah right it's nothing. Nothing doesn't get a person worked up like that. You look dead, bro. Seriously, just like a train ran over you."

"Gee thanks," he muttered sitting up: "It's nothing big really." Seeing the expecting look the dog boy was giving him, he continued: "It's just about the campaign. I over slept and," he stopped midsentence and suddenly threw himself at the dog lover. After wrestling on the floor for a few minutes, they broke apart, both laughing. He needed the tension relief. "It was your fault you know, if we hadn't gone partying I wouldn't have overslept and my dad wouldn't have freaked out on me," he then said accusingly.

"And you wouldn't have had that much fun as we had yesterday. There probably won't be another party like that in months. Besides, stop shitting me, I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't know you. Family thing my ass, rather tell me who is »he«?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto tried to wiggle himself out of it. : Naruto, who is he?" Kiba said smirking knowingly.

Naruto sighed. There was no point denying it further. Kiba was unstoppable, once he was dead set on something. "Just this guy I met at a coffee shop," he said, cursing himself when he saw that he was blushing." "Doesn't seem just somebody to me," Kiba laughed out loud: "You have a crush!"

"No, I don't. I just like him a bit, that's all!" "Doesn't seem a bit to me, besides this is good! You're finally getting over Sakura."

"I got over her ages ago." "I know, but you haven't really dated since then. One-night-stands don't count," before Naruto could object he added "Neither do one month or two »we're-so-very-deeply-in-love« relationships that always ended a disaster. Now tell me, who is he?" said Kiba with an exited expression.

After a while Naruto replied dreamily "Sasuke. He's gorgeous."

"So, spill the beans already, when did you two meet?"

"Just this morning, in a coffee shop near campus." "And how did you meet him? Did he spill his coffee on you? Or did you stand in line behind him, or was he sitting there all alone in a corner until you walked in and swept him of his feet?"

"What? No, no… He's just a waiter. And I didn't meet him; I just saw his nametag. I totally blacked out when he talked to me. Right now he must think I'm a social retard."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Who could resist your charm?" Kiba laughed out loud, then continued with a more serious tone "But are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Yeah, of course. What's could be so wrong with it?" replied Naruto raising his eyebrow questioningly at Kiba.

"You know…"

"What?"

"You know what," Kiba replied pointedly.

"No, I don't. What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Gosh Naruto, are you really going to make me say it? He's A WAITER."

"So what? What's wrong with a waiter?" Naruto spat back. He felt angry. In a way he felt a desperate need to protect Sasuke.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And besides I really shouldn't be the one to judge. I mean I've been with some really freaky women. This one girl could twist her body in some extremely weird ways, but the sex was just amazing, you couldn't believe all the positions we've tried out. And then there was another one who.."

"I get it. Your point?" Naruto cut him off. He didn't want to sound mean, but once Kiba started gossiping he would hear no end of it.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with dating a waiter, but I don't think your parents would ever agree," he was now looking at him completely seriously, which was making Naruto nervous.

"Oh come on, my family would be just fine with it. They always accepted everyone who I thought was trustworthy instantly. They never had any problems with my girlfriends, I mean they didn't like the come-and-go ones, but that's normal. They are my parents after all, and no parent wants to see their child with a different girl every night. But otherwise they're the parents everyone wants to have. Right now Sakura is practically family and don't ask me how it's possible, but they even like YOU. You, of all people. Even I still can't believe it. And if they can like you, then they can like anybody," he finished laughing.

"If you say so man, but I still think they won't be so happy-go-lucky once you tell them. But I guess they are your parents, you must know them best," Kiba answered shrugging. "But tell me; are you serious about this guy?"

Naruto thought for a moment, biting his lower lip before replying "I don't know, but I think that maybe I could grow to really like him. It's been so long since I felt this way about anyone."

"Then go for it, you'll never know what could have been, if you don't at least try."

_Naruto and Kiba were best friends since elementary school, their friendship only grew with time and even though they sometimes annoyed each other greatly, in the end they were always there for each other. _

_If there was someone whom Naruto trusted, it was certainly Kiba._

"Yeah, I think I will…"

* * *

So that's it

Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Hearing your opinion would mean a lot… I'm sorry Sasuke barely appeared in this one, but I promise he'll be back in the next one. I already have most of the next chapter written, and I hope you don't give up on me…

LovelyRose

Ps. I've had so much trouble writing speech, I hope it's not a disaster

Pss. I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes when talking about the US political system, I'm not from the USA and I really don't have a clue what's it like there. But I do hope to visit sometime

Pss. The speech Jiraiya made to Naruto about fucking etc. is loosely based on the one in the movie Little Miss Sunshine


End file.
